Infection of Your Love
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: Uther has the kingdom under lock down when an unexplainable illness plagues its people. Who will fall ill? Who will it bring together? What trouble will be made? What love? Arthur/Merlin & Gwen/Morgana. Lame title/summary. Please R&R! My first m/m fic.
1. Ego

"He cannot do this!" Morgana cried, gracefully tossing herself onto a nearby chair.

"He's just trying to save Camelot," Gwen tried gently, standing dutifully by her mistress' side.

"By locking everyone away? He's a fool."

Gwen would have warned against such treacherous statements if it were anyone else but Uther's ward. She folded her hands and sighed, trying to smile. "Maybe it won't be so bad. I'll be here to take care of you."

"For that at least I can be grateful, my dear Gwen." Morgana relaxed a little, gesturing toward the chair beside her. The kingdom's white walls amplified the morning's brightness, filtering dazzlingly through Morgana's window which was draped with various flowers and plants. Camelot had once again fallen into peril with the outbreak of a terrifying illness that Gaius, the court physician, had yet to find a remedy for. They knew it was only a matter of time before true terror befell the people.

Inside the stables Arthur was just as worried.

"He supposed that by containing the people who have fallen ill, he'll contain the virus or whatever it is? It doesn't work like that. I mean, right? He doesn't know what to do-"

"And neither does Gaius," Merlin interjected.

"Neither does Gaius," Arthur nodded, bewilderment turning into frustration. "So he's just doing _something_ to make it seem like he knows how to handle the situation."

"He's doing what he can. Come on, breakfast is ready. We should-"

"No. We should be out there looking for some sort of cure."

"We can't find a cure to an illness we've never seen before." Arthur began to pace. Merlin sighed. "And even if we could, I wouldn't try it on an empty stomach, come on."

"Ordering _me _about again are we? I could have you dismissed for that."

"Wouldn't get you very far," Merlin opened the stable door. "Seeing as how we're not allowed to leave the castle and all. Besides," he added with a sly grin. "Who would feed that enormous ego of yours?"

Arthur permitted his fist to collide with Merlin's arm, sure to bruise.

"Breakfast it is," Merlin staggered. "For your stomach, not your ego."

Arthur let the door hit his servant in the face as he left.

**A/N: More to come! The upcoming chapters will be longer. What do you think so far? Please review! Thank you for reading ^^**


	2. Safe Side

Down in his chambers Gaius moved frantically. Never had he seen symptoms like these. Victims of the growing plague suffered from seizures, delirium, rapid heart beat, hallucinations, and, in the worst case he'd seen so far, coma which lead to death. As much as he hated to admit it, science was not giving him any answers. Perhaps it was time to-

"Find anything?" cut in Merlin, closing the door behind him.

"With my fortune I was probably just about to have an epiphany when you interrupted."

"Sorry."

"Yes well, this one seems to be a bit over my head." He sighed, slamming a heavy book on a large stack of other so far useless ones. Merlin helped himself to some bread, accidently knocking over a vase of flowers and some bottles. The glass shattered, water spilling everywhere.

"Sorry!" He began to collect the pieces.

"Not like that, Merlin..." Gaius walked slowly over. "The other way."

"Other...? Oh." With a wave of his hand the bottles and vase were exactly as they were, mending themselves in an instant. Gaius stared at them for a moment, then sighed deeply.

"Yes, I think it's our only chance."

"What is?" Merlin blinked dully, continuing to munch on the bread.

"I need you to study my patients. Try to find out what's causing this horrible illness."

"What, with magic you mean?"

"Of course dear boy. You expect to be of any other use in this matter?"

"Well-"

"Just have a look. They're through there," Gaius pointed to Merlin's room.

"What, in my chambers?" He was outraged.

"I'm sure Arthur will be able to find a spare room for you."

"But-"

"Do as you're told. The sooner we find out what's wrong, the sooner we find a cure. Uther won't even allow me to leave the castle to see the other victims. No telling what will happen next."

Merlin worked tirelessly in the following days, using the spell book Gaius had given him to search for an answer. When he wasn't with the ill, he was with the haughty. Arthur had him working hard to keep himself occupied. Several times Merlin had had to spar with him. It was getting to the point where Merlin let Arthur win quickly just so he could get back down to his patients.

"Have you learned nothing, Merlin?" Arthur taunted him. "Honestly, it's like trying to teach a fish how to breath out of water."

_I can do that actually, _Merlin thought. _It's not so hard._

"Will you at least _pretend _to listen to me?"

"I'm listening, sire."

"But not hearing." Arthur threw his sword down and crossed to the window. "Something my father's been having issues with as well. Did you know he's not even letting me go hunting? It's ridiculous!"

"Until we know what's hurting everyone, it's safer to-"

"Safe," Arthur rolled his eyes, turning on Merlin. "If we stayed on the safe side our whole lives Camelot would have fallen years ago. Here, get this armor off of me."

Merlin did as he was told, hating this task above all others. Though he wasn't sure why, the proximity between him and the prince bothered him. He usually didn't let himself think about it though.

"Um," started Merlin. "What?"

"Well, I hate to cause trouble-"

"No you don't. Trouble's like air to you."

Merlin chuckled. "I was wondering..." he paused.

"You were wondering." Arthur looked over his shoulder as Merlin continued to work on his armor.

"With so many falling ill, Gaius' chambers are sort of filling up fast and-"

"Your room was the first to go?"

"Yeah," Merlin said shyly.

Arthur turned around sharply and looked hard at Merlin. After a moment he said, "Alright. But if you snore, I'm kicking you out."

"Huh?" Merlin said.

"Or if you get in the way-"

"You want me to stay in here? With you?"

"Well, Merlin, I don't think _want _has much to do with it. All the other rooms are filled. Unless of course you'd rather sleep in the dining hall, but with that shattered window I'd guess it gets pretty drafty."

Merlin was taken aback by the prince's hospitality.

"Oh. Um, thanks." He met Arthur's eyes, smiling appreciatively. They both knew there was no broken window in the dining hall, yet they both silently agreed that the lie was better.

Merlin quickly grabbed some clothes from his room, making sure his spell book was well hidden. He would have taken a blanket or two, but they were all being used by the sick. Instead he stopped by Morgana's chambers, knocking twice. It took a minute for a reply, but finally Gwen opened the door.

"Yes? Oh, hello Merlin." She looked a bit peeved.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you had any extra blankets." Her eyes were a bit red as well. Merlin wondered what the matter was, but didn't feel right asking.

"I'll look, wait here." She shut the door and took a deep breath, returning to Morgana.

"Was that Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, He needs some blankets."

"They're in the-"

"Cupboard. Yes, I know. I put them there."

Morgana had been thinking about Gwen's attitude for some time. Since Uther's new rule, Gwen wasn't sure if her father had fallen ill or not. If it were anyone else, Morgana would have grown angry with such abruptness. But the two had been friends for a long time, their bond stronger than mere servant and mistress. Gwen was just going through a rough spot. She knew she didn't mean to come off as she did. Gwen quickly got Merlin what he requested and shut the door, staying by it for a few minutes.

"Gwen?" Morgana called. "Will you please come brush my hair?" She took a seat in front of her vanity. In the mirror she watched Gwen approach, tears held back in her brown eyes. She picked up a brush and began smoothing out Morgana's long dark hair, picking out a bit of pollen from a flower she'd warn in her hair. Gwen always loved this; the touch of such soft, gentle waves like silk in her hands. Morgana let out a small sigh as Gwen's hands caressed her, the brush never snagging on a single tangle. She had the hands of an angel.

Before Gwen left for her own room, Morgana took her by the hand, trying to convince her that her father would be alright. Gwen fell into her arms, barely holding back the river of tears she knew she'd have to release sooner or later. Morgana held her for a moment, suddenly feeling strange. Hoping she wouldn't come off as rude, she led Gwen to the door and bade her a good night, feeling light headed after the door was closed.

"What took you so long?" asked Arthur abruptly, dressed now in a loose white tunic and grey pants.

"Aww, did you miss me?" teased Merlin, throwing the blankets at him. Arthur tossed them on the floor, smiling impishly.

"Now I mean it," he warned with a raised finger, getting into his large bed. "If you snore-"

"I don't."

"Good. Dowse the fire then."

Merlin did not sleep well, though not because of the hard stone floor. As much as he tried not to, he could not help but think about why he was here. Not _all _the rooms were filled in the entire castle and even if they were, why would Arthur care if he were uncomfortable? Their friendship had always had a sort of taboo on it; one automatic between lord and subject. Merlin remembered often the great dragon's words. How he and Arthur were two sides of the same coin, and he, Merlin, must protect the prince. It was destiny, and the dragon had been right so many times before. His dreams were uneasy, his heart restless, mind perplexed.

A week passed and still no explanations arose. Nearly half of the kingdom had fallen prey to the unexplainable disease. Gaius was growing melancholy and Merlin's magic didn't seem to be taking effect. They both suspected sorcery of a darker kind, one more advanced than Merlin's knowledge. The days dragged on in a grey stupor. The cheer Camelot had once held was now but a memory.

Gwen reached down out of Morgana's window to pick a purple flower she hadn't noticed there before. She presented it and a few others to Morgana as way of apology for her blunt behavior.

"The flowers are lovely but the apology isn't needed. There's nothing you could do to lessen my affection for you, dear Gwen."

Gwen blushed, smiling widely. "Shall I fetch you some breakfast, or would you care to dine in the hall?"

"I wish we could have a picnic. Even if we could go outside it would probably rain on us. Yes, in here will be fine."

As Gwen brought up the food, Morgana pressed the flowers in a journal she kept. She scribbled a quick, elegant note: _She seems to glow in the sunlight._

Gwen glided back in through the door with a platter of delicious smelling food. Morgana insisted she sit with her, though Gwen didn't eat much. While Gwen was sipping from her wine, Morgana noticed some odd little bumps on her hand.

"What's that?" Morgana's eyebrows narrowed, her hand reaching for Gwen's.

"Oh, just a rash. It doesn't itch or anything."

"Maybe you should have Gaius take a look."

"No, it's nothing really." Gwen smiled.

"Alright." Morgana didn't let go of her hand, and Gwen did not ask her to.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! :) **


	3. The Chase

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep it up ^^**

"Merlin."

"Hmmmugh?"

"Wake up you bloody git, come on."

Merlin awoke to a fully dressed Arthur Pendragon prodding him with the sharp tip of his booted foot. The night was thick around them. Arthur held an unlit torch.

"Where we gonna-what are we-"

"Just get dressed. Be quick about it."

Merlin felt uneasy but followed orders, throwing a fresh tunic over his bare chest.

"Come on," Arthur whispered, opening the door.

"What do you need? I'll fetch it for you," Merlin said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as best he could.

"No. We're both going. _Now._" He pulled Merlin's arm, shutting and locking the door behind them. Arthur dragged Merlin through a series of back passageways, still holding the unlit torch. Merlin knew that if he were to ask any questions he would as usual receive no answers. The aroma of oils and incense filled the hall as they passed the court priest's room. The old man was still up and came out to investigate when Merlin accidently knocked into a rack of spears. Arthur yanked him down under a large, covered table until the priest went back inside. Merlin was crushed between the wall and Arthur in a painfully awkward position, both of their cheeks flashing bright red.

"Well done," Arthur tried to sound angry, but his voice wavered slightly. He shot off in the direction they'd been going, leaping over a low windowsill, urging Merlin on when he did not follow.

"You're leaving the castle?" Merlin exclaimed, a pit growing in his stomach. If they were caught, he'd be blamed.

"And so are you, now _get_!"

"No, Arthur. We can't." He moved closer to the window so they could whisper more quietly.

"I'm warning you," Arthur hissed. "One word and I can have you shoveling dung the rest of you days."

Merlin bit his lip. "If we're caught-"

"I'll take the blame. You can't tell me being cooped up for over a week hasn't driven you mad."

"Well..."

"Good. Now I suggest you hurry along before anyone else decides to prowl the hall."

Disgruntled, Merlin trudged after him, jumping over the sill, allowing himself to be pulled by the prince once more. The guards were for the most part easily enough evaded, though at one point Merlin was worried he might have to use magic to hide them. They made it out of the grounds though, running on to the thick forest where Arthur recovered a bow and sling of arrows, which blended into the tree they leaned against.

"I thought they might still be here," he smiled contently, able to speak up now that they were out of earshot of the sleeping village.

"You dragged me out here to go _hunting?_" Merlin gawked. "You're joking."

"Yep. Aren't I a laugh? Now let's go."

"But whatever you catch you can't bring back. No one's allowed out here, they'll know someone broke the-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Honestly, Merlin, do you do anything useful, or are you only capable of talking people's ears off?"

Merlin sighed. "I'll just carry your arrows for you then, shall I?"

"That'd be _fantastic,_" Arthur shoved them in his hands. "Do try to keep up."

"Keep up..." Merlin grumbled under his breath.

They walked for some time before spotting a doe asleep under a concealed tree.

"Throw something at it," Arthur whispered.

"Why? Can't you just shoot it so we can go back?"

"You really don't understand the point of hunting do you? You're supposed to _chase_ your prey, not shoot it while its asleep."

"It would save time and _I_ could go back to sleep"

Merlin picked up a stone though and hurled it at the ground where the animal slept. Like lightning, the doe was up and running. Arthur charged after it, predicting its path and cutting it off in a matter of minutes. The trouble was, Merlin still had his arrows.

"Dammit, _Merlin!" _ he yelled as the doe leapt away.

"Here-" Merlin appeared out of the trees, breathless, unaware that Arthur's fist was coming at him until it was too late. He scrambled to his feet, knowing that Arthur was not finished punishing him. Rather than encourage a fight he knew he would lose, he turned around and fled the other way.

"Don't be a coward!" Arthur shouted, giving chase.

Branches flew by as Merlin's feet pounded over the canopy floor, branches and twigs snapping underfoot. He heard Arthur gaining on him, and he had absolutely no idea where he was going. Soon he broke out of the forest completely, reaching a wide field of small flowers. He looked behind him, panting, Arthur nowhere in sight. He quickly lay down flat on his back, completely hidden amongst the leaves and petals. He heard the brush of plants against fabric as Arthur entered the field.

"I see you," he bluffed. Merlin stayed well hidden. "What's the matter? Scared of a little brawl? I know you can take much more than that." He moved closer to where Merlin lay, but off to the side. Arthur quickly lit the torch he'd brought, searching the ground thoroughly. Merlin waited until Arthur had his back turned to him before he slowly stood up.

He yelled, "Can _you_?" He sprung like a lion, tackling the shocked prince to the ground, pinning him down hard. Arthur gasped, but grinned.

"Well done, Merlin. But aren't you forgetting something?"

Ferociously, Arthur swung the torch at Merlin, who dodged it and fell off of the knight. Regaining his footing, Merlin said,

"Lost something?" He held up Arthur's bow, stringing an arrow and pointing it at him.

"You sneaky little-"

"Make a move, _Art." _

Arthur cocked his head, grinning wickedly. He produced a small dagger from his boot before charging. Not actually prepared to fire upon the future king, Merlin dropped the arrow and used the bow's curve to catch his neck, pulling up sharply so Arthur's back was to him. Merlin grabbed the knife and tossed it aside.

"Brought that along just to be safe did we?" Merlin chuckled. "Funny, I thought _'If we stayed on the safe side our whole lives Camelot would have fallen years ago'_? Hm?"

"Shut it," breathed Arthur, struggling to get free. "I knew you were just letting me win all those times we sparred."

"No, no," Merlin assured him. "Most of the time I really am a horrible fighter. I guess I just got lucky this time."

"If you call being kicked in the groin lucky."

"What? OW!"

Merlin bowed over, giving Arthur an opportunity to pull the bow away and beat him down with it. Standing over his servant, he laughed loudly. But his celebration came prematurely. Merlin hooked a foot around Arthur's leg, pulling him down on top of him. "I thought we agreed once not to hit below the belt," he said, flipping their positions so that he was on top.

"Good thing you're not wearing one then, isn't it?" Arthur countered, shoving Merlin off of him and pinning him down, managing to remove Merlin's belt as he fell. About to use it in some offensive way or another, he stopped as Merlin froze, a look of dread and embarrassment creeping onto his face, cheeks bright.

"Um..." Merlin tried to speak.

"What-?" But then he looked down at the belt, which was still very much attached to its pants, but not so very much attached to their owner.

"Oh," was all Arthur could say, looking away from a very red Merlin, turning apple red himself. For a moment neither one moved, unsure what to do.

"Um...I'll just...you know..." Arthur staggered, hastily trying to pull Merlin's pants back up.

"I've got it...here...um..." Merlin tried to take the belt, which was terribly tangled up in his pants. Their hands kept fumbling for the same spots, brushing and bumping frantically. Merlin gasped when Arthur's hand brushed _another_ area. For a moment their wide eyes locked, neither one able to move or speak. Finally Arthur pulled away completely, falling with a thump into the small flowers. Merlin quickly untangled his attire and fastened back his belt. Before Merlin could speak, Arthur was off looking for his dagger, which he found right away, but pretended to keep looking. Merlin grabbed the torch and lit it quickly with magic, too off balance to put up his usual guard. Arthur mumbled something about it being late and began walking back toward the castle. Merlin collected the bow and arrows and, keeping his distance, followed.

**A/N: Teehee. I enjoyed writing this chapter. But did you enjoy reading it? Tell me all. ^^**


	4. Consequences

As much as Gwen worried over her father and the other villagers, she could not stop thinking about Morgana's soft skin, how her heart had quickened as their fingers intertwined. She'd never felt this way before. She thought she liked Merlin, but now knew it was nothing but a sophomoric flirtation. And Morgana? How did she feel? Did her body also shiver at the thought of that morning? Did she stare off into the distance and dream of their next meeting?

Yes.

Morgana too had been crestfallen by Cupid's touch. The room spun when Gwen entered it, and everything sang. Even the dark clouds looming over the castle. The two of them felt invincible whilst together; boundless. Yet they could not overcome the final barrier which separated them. Just a few simple words and both of their worlds would merge, dreams as physical and real as the secret passion they both were aglow with. For days it consumed them until finally, an unexpected tun of events happened.

Morgana had, once again, requested Gwen dine with her in her chambers. The meal was light but delicious, the finest Camelot cuisine. They talked little with their words, more with their eyes. Crystal blue and amber brown spoke little secrets the rest of the world was oblivious to. _If only I could see the thoughts behind those eyes, _they both longed. Both of their hearts raced a little stronger, a bit louder. Neither girl realized just how close their lips were to the other's. Just when conversation seemed completely taboo, a hurried knock came at the door. Gwen reluctantly but quickly answered it, finding a shocked and breathless Merlin.

"It's Arthur," he wheezed.

"What's wrong?" Morgana hurried to the door as well.

"He's fallen ill. Gaius thinks it's the same disease as everyone else. Uther is furious for a cure that we still don't have."

"Take us to him," Morgana said.

"He won't see anyone, Uther won't allow it."

"But we're his friends."

"He's not letting anyone see him until we find a cure. Just Gaius."

The three stood there anxiously for a moment. Merlin leaned against the door, clearly exhausted. Gwen saw the redness of his eyes. She wanted to comfort him, let him know she felt his pain for their dear friend-for their prince. Morgana was trying to think of some kind of strategy, something they could do. Merlin just stared past them through the room and out the window to the angry sky.

A sudden flash of anger spread across Merlin's face.

"It's all my fault," Merlin cried.

"What are you talking about, of course not-"

"No, Gwen, it is!" He pushed past them hurriedly into Morgana's room, jogging to the window. The two girls shrieked when Merlin leapt onto the sill. But all he did was retrieve a small, purple flower, making sure not to let his skin touch it.

"These flowers," he exclaimed.

"What about them? Merlin, you're not making any sense."

"No," Morgana said, a look of understanding crossing her face. "I think he's right."

Gwen looked puzzled.

"The other day you picked that same type of flower for me... I didn't touch it except with my sleeve before pressing it, but your skin broke out in rash."

"But these flowers grow all over Camelot," Gwen said. "They've never been known to make people sick before."

"Not on their own," Merlin said darkly. "That's why Gaius hasn't been able to find a cure."

"...Magic?" Morgana whispered.

Merlin didn't answer. The next moment the three were rushing down to Gaius'. The dark halls echoed with their agitated footsteps, bodies consumed by almost complete darkness.

"No one's to come near Arthur or any of the other patients-" Gaius said when he opened the badly hounded door.

"You don't understand," Gwen said.

"We know what's causing this madness!"

They explained as quickly as possible, handing the tiny flower over to Gaius, careful to wrap it in a piece of parchment first.

"This is nightshade," Gaius explained, recognizing it at once. "A very useful medicine if used properly. But if tempered with- "By magic?" Merlin asked, worry etched in his face.

"Perhaps. If tempered with it becomes extremely dangerous."

"Belladonna," Gwen nodded. "Yes of course. I had an aunt get very sick from it when I was a child. She had a cure though. I can't recall what it was..."

But Gaius was already at work at his tables, potions bubbling and bottles and papers being pushed about. Merlin saw Arthur laying down in the back, his face terribly pale.

"Why haven't I ended up like him?" Gwen asked. "I mean, I touched the flower too."

"Could be many reasons," Gaius said distractedly. "Perhaps he had a longer period of contact with the plant. Still, I'd like to take a look once I find a proper antidote."

Merlin shivered, remembering the field he had led Arthur into the other night. The field was full of the same flowers. His skin must have touched them too... did his magic protect him from such curses? Or were they simply focussed on the prince?

"How long will the antidote take?" Merlin pressed.

"Hard to say. Anywhere from an hour to a day."

"But he could be dead in a day!" Merlin protested.

He shuddered. That's when it finally hit him.

His true feelings for Arthur surfaced, and he could no longer pretend they did not exist. He fled the room, holding back a sob of fear and disbelief. If he lost Arthur, his life would lose all purpose. They were each other's destinies. A coin could not be without both of its two sides.

It was a full moon. For the millionth time Merlin felt the pool of magic within him whisper deep inside his bones. He shivered from the night's cold, at the thought of losing the most precious thing he'd ever had, would ever have again.

"By the magic within me, let him live. Take anything you like, take my gift or my life. But let him live. Let it not be too late." Hot tears cut down his face, each one a silent plea. They dried cold and bitter as he marched up to Arthur's chambers. Would the night bring a brighter morning? Would Camelot see the sun of their former glory once again? Or would the nightmare continue, riddling their hopes with wayward disappointment? He couldn't help himself; he fell asleep in the bed, clutching the pillow tight as if it were his beloved, sleep soaked tears staining the material.

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of rushed. I had a lot I wanted to fit in, and I go back to school tomorrow-gah! Please review! I really appreciate the support. ^^**


	5. Royal Flower Picking

The day passed long and slow. Morgana and Merlin paced outside of Gaius' study, worried eyes occasionally meeting. Neither of them had eaten all day, though it was well past lunch time. They'd also both awaken restless, feeling ill themselves.

"Gwen has it too," Morgana hiccuped, tear streaks fresh on her pale face. "It developed over night. I rushed her here as soon as I could but she'd already gone cold and was trembling so much she could barely walk."

Merlin sat down on the stone next to her. "I trust Gaius," was all he could think of. "So much is at stake," Morgana sobbed, then quickly added, "for the kingdom I mean. If Arthur dies-"

"He won't. I won't allow it."

Morgana was going to argue but didn't want to crush her friend's hope. It was all they had.

Hours passed. Morgana fell asleep and Merlin went to get her some blankets so she could rest near Gwen comfortably. There would be no sleep for him until the antidote was made. The day turned into night once more. Gaius had been up for forty eight hours straight. His eyes were glazed over when he came to tell him, but his news was good.

"I've got it. Finally, I have a cure."

Merlin shook Morgana awake, quickly explaining before throwing himself through the door and running to Arthur's side. But he was nowhere in sight.

"No..." Merlin gasped. "He can't have... Is he?"

"I had some men move him back to his room once I treated him. I think you were away."

"Getting blankets," he sighed in relief. "So he's...?"

"Very much alive. He still needs treatment and a lot of rest, but he's reacted well to the antidote. He's very strong."

"I know," Merlin whispered, his heart feeling lighter than he thought it ever had.

"But Merlin you must wait on him, stay with him always until I am sure he has healed. Can you do this?"

Merlin nodded. It was nothing new.

"Morgana!" Gwen called excitedly, looking completely back to normal, if a bit tired. Morgana inhaled sharply when she saw her, running over to embrace her, almost slipping on some mislaid parchment.

"I was so worried," she said, holding back tears of relief.

"It's over now, I'm alright, thanks to you, Merlin. And you especially, Gaius."

Gaius smiled appreciatively and handed her a small bottle.

"Drink this tonight and by morning you should be good as new. If anything else comes up, come down here immediately."

Merlin noticed that the room was all but empty now. Gaius' potion really did work then. Arthur was safe!

"Merlin," Gaius broke him from his thoughts. "Do the same with Arthur," he handed him a similar potion. "Only three times a day. He was affected very strongly."

"How long-for how long will I give it to him?"

"Until he has recovered-let me rephrase that. Until _I _believe he has recovered. The prince will no doubt be in armor and ready for battle come nightfall. You must keep him in bed for at least one more day. Probably two I think. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you Gaius," he shook his hand.

About to leave, Gaius pulled him out of earshot from the two ladies, who were holding each others hands and smiling tenderly at one another.

"Should I ask how Arthur came in contact with the flower?" he raised an eyebrow.

Merlin froze.

"A little royal flower picking?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"Um," Merlin blinked. "Something like that....?" he tried.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Just get him that potion. Go on."

Merlin did not need to be told twice.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer hopefully. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Prince and Sorcerer

**A/N: My fellow writers and readers, I DEEPLY apologize for my delay in this final chapter's deliverance. Hope you enjoy, please tell me your thoughts. :)**

Arthur was barely cognitive when Merlin gave him his first few doses of medicine. His eyes searched but did not see, his dirty blonde head rolling about the pillow. Merlin did the best he could to make sure he was comfortable, but Arthur changed temperatures so quickly he eventually decided to strip the prince down to his undergarments and use blankets and furs when he became chilled. When his skin burned, Merlin would run a cool cloth across his face, dabbing gently. He was finally able to relax, seeing the color finally return to his golden skin. He brought him light food, just a few bites of fruit or bread at first. Gaius said if he would eat, it was an excellent sign of healing.

Arthur awoke to the morning's soft glow, feeling dazed but worlds better than he had. Except for his legs. They felt heavy, like they were being weighed down by a-

"Oh." By a Merlin.

He slowly moved his legs, sensing that Merlin really did need the rest. He really was a loyal subject. And a better friend. And... well, he'd never truly given him enough credit. He took in his surroundings, glad to be back in his own bed. A small bottle rested on his nightstand, half empty. He felt groggy, but otherwise alright. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing slowly at first. He found some clothes and threw them on. He remembered little of the fast couple days, but knew he had been well taken care of. He'd have to remember to thank Gaius later. Merlin snored slightly, reminding Arthur of his previous threat to kick him out if he did so. He also remembered that night hunting... What the hell had happened that night? The memory was clear as day, but it still felt muddled. Arthur didn't let himself ponder over it for too long. It had been just a little too exciting. Yes, just a little bit too flirtatious... And he had felt...

_Never mind_. _Don't think of such repulsive things. _

He walked around the bed to the other side, Merlin's lower half bent over on the hard floor.

"That can't be comfortable," he said. With little effort even after his trials, he smoothly lifted the rest of his servant onto his bed, resting his dark haired head on the pillow. Just as he let Merlin go, a strong dizziness took him, making him fall onto the bed as well. He inhaled sharply, feeling as unwell as he had earlier. He groaned in defeat. Beside him Merlin stirred, his sapphire eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry I woke you," Arthur said in as best a voice as he could muster.

Merlin said up, momentarily confused. "Did you move me?"

Arthur nodded. "You were on the floor. It didn't look terribly comfortable."

"Never seemed to bother you before." But he smiled, catching the look of fake indifference in Arthur's eye. Arthur kept his gaze for a moment. He'd almost forgotten how deeply those eyes went on. He felt as if he could fall within their depths. For just a moment, he did.

"Er, I should get you some more medicine." Merlin leaned over Arthur to grab the bottle that was just an inch out of reach from where he lay. Arthur reached for it too but their hands brushed and they ended up knocking it over. They both fumbled for it, managing to catch it in the nick of time, although they both ended up entangled on the floor. Merlin waited to be yelled at, but instead Arthur just laughed. Loud and full and healthy. Merlin relaxed, untangling their fingers and uncorking the vial. He offered it to Arthur.

"I'm such a clumsy git I'd probably just spill it," Arthur chuckled.

Merlin hesitated for a moment then brought a hand around to support the prince's head, tipping it back gently. Arthur closed his eyes and parted his lips. Suddenly nervous, Merlin nearly spilled the medicine himself. Arthur drank what he was given, not protesting when Merlin didn't move his hand. Merlin wasn't surprised at how soft Arthur's glossy hair was. He found himself moving his fingers through it slightly. Their eyes met again, this time with more purpose.

"Merlin..." Arthur began.

"Yes, sire." Their heads began to move closer.

"I think you gave me the wrong medicine."

Merlin's face was instantly anxious.

"You see, I've gotten this sort of infection..."

"I'll get Gaius right awa-"

"No you won't." Arthur sat up, taking Merlin by the arms. They kneeled in front of each other, both beginning to shake slightly. Merlin's hand moved from the back of Arthur's head to his face.

"Well you do feel a bit warm..." he said weakly.

"Merlin, that night when I made you sneak out with me-" he lowered his gaze, cheeks burning. "I didn't know.... That is.... I wanted to...."

"What?" Merlin whispered, silently allowing himself to hope. "You wanted to what?"

"I-I felt-"

"Yes?"

But Arthur's face fell and he stood up, moving across the room to the window. _What the hell am I doing? What did I just say?_

"Dammit Merlin," he said. "This isn't supposed to happen."

Merlin stood but didn't go to him. "What isn't?" But he knew.

Arthur sighed. "I'm a prince. I'm supposed to-"

"Marry the princess and live happily ever-"

"Yes!" Arthur turned on him, expression intense. "But then you-!"

"_Me?"_

"Yes, _you, _you bloody git! You arrived and.... and everything changed." His voice lowered almost to a sob with the last words. He leaned against the wall bitterly.

"Alright, if that's how you want it, I'll leave," Merlin said, hurt. "But before I do, you had better start saying what you really mean." He trudged over and pulled Arthur up by his shirt, pressing him into the wall. "Tell the truth, for _once_."

Arthur began to push him away then stopped, knowing Merlin was right. He'd been lying to them both, to everyone. He couldn't do it anymore.

"Everything changed..." he continued. "For the better."

Merlin loosened his grip a little, surprised.

"With you around I feel... safer. And stronger." He sighed, waiting for Merlin to break into laughter. The laughter never came. Only two arms wrapping him up tightly. It took a second, but finally Arthur leaned into him, relieved, though the butterflies continued to flutter around in his stomach. Merlin held him tighter than he'd been held before. Nothing could touch him, he felt so at peace.

"Arthur you _are _safe. I will always protect you."

Arthur rested his head on Merlin's shoulder. "I know... I really do...I... Even though I'm the knight-the prince-and supposed to be this brave, masculine... whatever...I..."

Merlin pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"Merlin-I-" breath short with passion, Arthur lunged forward, crashing into Merlin's lips with his own. Merlin met his passion, moving his lips in turn, pulling their bodies closer. After what seemed like a glorious eternity, they pulled apart, gasping, each one a little scared at what had just happened, what might happen next.

"You bastard," Arthur smiled. "You've infected me worse than any bloody little daisy ever could."

Merlin grinned widely, unbelieving what he was hearing.

"Forgive me if I am reluctant to find a cure, my lord."

**A/N: And the Prince and the Sorcerer lived happily ever after! Show some love, please review! ^^ **


End file.
